


Beam Up One, Scotty

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [21]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Agitated McCoy, Angst, Drabble, Drabbles, Guy Stuff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Protective Spock, Transporter, Worried Spock, protective McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "Guy Stuff"Friends anxiously wait to learn if McCoy and Spock's fern will make it back from battle.





	Beam Up One, Scotty

“Captain! Someone is beaming up!”

“Is it McCoy?!”

“Yes!”

“Fred?” Spock whispered.

Sympathy filled Scotty’s face. “Only one.”

Spock lowered his head as Kirk patted his arm.

McCoy’s uniform was torn and dirty, and he was hunched over as if in pain.

“Leonard! Let me--”

“Careful!”

“Are you injured?!”

“No, but Fred is.” McCoy opened his arms. Fred was tucked against his chest. 

“Fred!”

“Some of his fronds are broken. Damn idiot! He was trying to prove something to me!”

“Leonard….”

“He shouldn’t have done it! And now‘s he‘s hurt!”

“Hikaru will heal him. Let me--”

“No! I’ve got him!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
